Captive
by B00k Freak
Summary: The titans are taken captive and their powers are restricted. But when their captor does something and Raven blows top, how far will she go to hide it from her friends? NOT RAPE! BB/Rae


**a.n. Okay, I got this idea from someone's 50 sentence challenge (I can't remember who, if it's yours I'm sorry for not mentioning you!) This is the sentence, or as best I can remember **_"Funny…I thought you might bleed green, too," their captor pronounces with insane calmness and in the next cell over, Raven goes cold._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the inspiration for this story.**

This could be it. The Titans could be finished. They had been captured in the night and were imprisoned in cells that restricted their powers, similar to Mad Mod's chairs at his school. Their captor, whoever it was, wanted some form of information out of them. At least that was the excuse he used to stick them with a knife. Each titan was in a different cell and they could not communicate due to their hands being bound and their mouths gagged. Through sheer coincidence their captor chose to 'interrogate' Beast boy first.

Raven was sitting in her cell trying to think of a way out. Maybe she could kick the guard out when he opened the door?

A muffled cry drifted into her cell. It sounded almost… animal. But so pained, like a dogs whine. A malevolent voice then followed, indescribably vile. Like someone had mixed a snakes hiss with the deep growl of a tiger and the snarl of a leopard. "Funny…I thought you might bleed green too."

An involuntary shudder wracked Ravens body and her blood went cold as she realized the implications of this.

He was hurting Beast boy.

The entire building was then encompassed with black energy and the walls and roof were blasted off and out. Their unfortunate captor was caught under a falling piece of rubble and trapped there unconscious. In a few seconds the entire structure was reduced to little more than a pile of rubble, supported by insubstantial remains.

Raven gasped as the power was sucked from her body and her vision started to fade. "How-?" _I hope they escape. _She thought before she was overtaken by dizziness and passed out.

Beast boy came to from a flurry of dark energy and debris and shook himself, transforming into a bear momentarily to rid himself of his bonds. The blast, whatever it was, had removed the power restrictions on their cells. The cut on his leg wasn't too severe; he could look after it later. For now he tore a strip of material from his sleeve and tied it around the wound to stem the bleeding. He then ventured from his cell to find the others, limping slightly.

How had they even _been_ freed? It looked like Ravens magic tearing the building apart, but she was captured too and she'd never torn something apart so completely. She'd taken down the Gordanian ship, sure, but she hadn't _annihilated_ it.

He peered into the next cell and there saw the dark sorceress passed out on the floor. Beast boy gasped and rushed over to her. "Raven? Are you okay?"

There was no response or movement from her.

He shook her lightly, "Raven?"

She didn't even stir. Beast boy quickly checked her pulse and breathing and was relieved to find them steady and healthy. He bit his lip, "Raven if you can hear me, _please _don't kill me for this."

He heaved her up onto his back and transformed into a horse which proceeded to canter from the cell to find their friends.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Robin awoke with a groan, "What happened?"

Cyborg reached out his hand, "I dunno man, but we gotta get out of here."

Robin took the offered hand gratefully and rose to his feet, "Any sign of the others?"

"Nah, I busted out of my cell and found you. No sign."

As he finished speaking the pile of debris that was once a wall exploded in green light to reveal a furious Starfire looking for something to hurt. She squealed when she caught sight of Robin and Cyborg, "My friends! You are uninjured!"

She hugged them tightly in turn after which Cyborg muttered, "Not anymore." But thankfully Starfire didn't hear him.

"Have you seen Raven or Beast boy Star?" Asked Robin to which he received a shake of her head. "We've got to find them and get out of here." He said decisively and rushed from the remains of the cell with the other two closely behind.

After five minutes of searching they were beginning to lose hope. "Damn it, where's my communicator?"

"It doesn't matter anyway man," said Cyborg raising his left arm, "No signal."

As Robin was about to begin swearing again Starfire said, "Sssshhh! Listen."

They were all silent and in the distance they could hear the clatter of horse hooves. The other two titans gasped and Cyborg raised two fingers to his mouth and whistled shrilly. The hooves paused for a moment and then hammered out faster in a gradual crescendo. A moment later a green horse skidded around the corner with an unconscious empath on its back and a torn piece of black material around its back left leg. The others gaped.

"What happened?"

Beast boy stared at them, conveying that he could not change with Raven on his back. Cyborg went to take her but he snorted and swung his head towards the direction he had come from. _We've gotta go. _He thought. Thankfully the others got the message.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Beast boy, Cyborg, Robin and Starfire sat around Ravens bed in the medical bay. "How'd we escape?" Asked Beast boy.

The others shook their heads, "I don't know." Replied Robin, "I was hoping you might."

Beast boy shook his head, "I didn't do anything," he bit his lip, "I dunno about you dudes, but when the building was blowing up it looked like-"

"Raven." They said in unison.

There was a weak moan from the sick bed, "What?"

Immediately her friends were around her. "Raven! Are you okay?"

The empath rolled her eyes, "Peachy." She tried to sit up, but the moment she tried she groaned again and brought one hand to her head. "Ow."

Beast boy held a glass of water towards her, "Here, drink it."

Raven eyed the glass dubiously, "What did you do to it?"

They all laughed a bit and Beast boy said, "Raven I promise I wouldn't prank you when you're hurt or sick."

She stared at him for a moment before taking the glass and having a grateful sip. All of a sudden Beast boy heard a voice in his head whisper, _Thank you. _He smiled and thought, _You're welcome._

Raven ducked her head to hide a smile, "So, what happened?"

Her teammates shrugged, "We don't know." Said Robin, "How far can you remember?"

"Uh," She sat up a little straighter, "Most of it I think. I woke up in a cell and my powers wouldn't work. Then, then-" She broke off.

"The place exploded." Finished Robin, "We don't know how, but it literally fell apart. When the building went so did the field containing everyone's powers and we escaped."

"I found you in your cell passed out." Added Beast boy.

Raven nodded distractedly, her eyes momentarily darting to Beast boy's bound leg, but only the shape shifter noticed.

"Raven," Robin began soothingly, "We don't know what happened, but when the building gave way, well…"

She bit the inside of her lip to hide her anxiety, "What?"

Cyborg took over, "It kinda looked like…"

Beast boy sighed and put them out of their misery, "It looked like your powers tore down the building."

Raven shook her head straight away, "I tried to use my powers as soon as I woke up and they didn't work. Besides, I've never destroyed anything that big."

Starfire frowned, "Forgive me friend, but you ruptured the Gordanian ship on my arrival here."

Raven nodded in consent, "Yes, but I only destroyed the control room, making the ship crash into the bay. I don't think I could… the place we were in was huge."

The others nodded in acceptance of her explanation, but Beast boy's eyes narrowed slightly. She was lying, he could tell. Out loud he only said, "I dunno about you dudes, but I need some beauty rest."

They all then headed to their rooms to sleep, although Raven remained in the sick bay to ensure nothing more went wrong with her.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Later that night Raven sat on the edge of the sick bed trying to meditate. There was no way she could sleep now. She'd been unconscious for a long time and now she was haunted with thoughts of their capture. Paranoia completely encompassed her; every noise made her jump, every movement in the sick bay caused her hands to glow momentarily with dark energy. So when the door creeked open you could hardly blame her for blowing it off its hinges.

"Dude! Whoa, it's me!" Raven calmed down as the green shape shifter entered the medical bay. "You couldn't sleep either huh?" He asked.

She drew a soothing breath, "I'm still a little jumpy."

Beast boy jokingly examined the splintered door, "Yeah, just a little. Think we should take it to the door cemetery?"

Raven rolled her eyes and fixed the door with her powers, "Happy?"

He grinned, "You know me Rae, I'm always happy."

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"Uuh," He scratched his head, "Not enough?"

"Clearly." She paused for a moment, "Beast boy why are you here?"

"I- uh, I wanted to check you were okay." He stuttered.

Raven gave him a hard stare, "I can tell when you're lying you know."

Hardly believing his own courage he replied, "I guess it works both ways then."

"I-I don't know what you mean." She obviously did.

Beast boy sat next to her on the end of the bed, dropping the bravado, "Rae… I don't know what tore down the building today and freed us, and I don't know why you were passed out. But I do know that you were lying about something earlier."

Raven looked away, "So what?"

He reached up to take her hand, "Raven, if he did something and you lost control… you can tell me."

She shook her head though, "I wasn't hurt, I promise. I never even saw the guy."

"You didn't say that you didn't take the place apart."

The empath remained silent.

"I knew it!"

She shushed him, "Don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Why not? You set us all free; we're safe cos of you."

Raven looked decidedly uncomfortable, "I-it wasn't exactly… deliberate."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"What-?"

"I don't know."

"Liar."

The girl squeezed her eyes shut to avoid Beast boy's gaze, but when she did she only revisited the memory which tipped her over the edge, and the horrible thoughts that had come with it. He could have been slowly cutting him up, piece by piece, or breaking every bone in his body, or- "Raven calm down!"

She opened her eyes to see most of the objects in the sick bay flying around the room. Raven began taking deep calming breaths and slowly the objects came to a stop. "Thanks."

"No problem… What happened? I can't think of anything that'd make you that upset."

Raven mentally gave in, "You don't think hard enough."

He looked at her reproachfully, "Raven…"

"Do you want me to heal your leg? It looks pretty painful."

"Huh? Oh, yeah thanks."

Ravens hands glowed light blue as she began healing Beast boy's leg. The wound was reasonably deep, but not enough to cause any lasting damage. As she mended the skin she started mumbling almost nonsensically. "I was in my cell, trying to think of a way out but I couldn't come up with anything. My powers wouldn't work and I couldn't exactly kick down the door." She wasn't looking at him, pretending to examine his leg, though it was healed by now, "A-and all of a sudden, this voice drifted into my cell, it said it thought you might bleed green too." She couldn't hide a shudder at that and went silent, but she looked up at him and the shape shifter was surprised to see her eyes were full of tears.

Beast boy momentarily forgot himself and did what seemed most natural. He hugged her. Raven stiffened in his embrace but he didn't release her. He only got to hug the dark empath occasionally, so he wasn't going to be the one to end it. "We're okay now Rae, he's not coming back."

Raven squeezed her eyes shut. "How do you keep doing this to me?" She whispered.

"What?" He hated the thought that he caused her pain.

The dark girl pulled away and smiled shakily, "Y-you wouldn't notice, would you?"

Beast boy shook his head, at a loss as to what she meant.

"You… M-my powers…" She thought for a moment, "I can't think of a way to say it that won't offend you."

Beast boy grinned easily, "Since when have you cared about offending me?"

Raven shrugged, "I always have; you _know_ I could say things a lot more hurtful than 'your brain has the reliability of mashed spinach'."

He laughed softly, "Yeah, I know." It was part of their friendship really; they both knew exactly what got to the other and the other knew it. But they only ever used the knowledge to comfort the other when someone else got too close, or, and Beast boy cringed at the memory, they themselves made a slip up. He sighed, "Okay Raven, I promise you can tell me, and whatever it is, I won't get offended."

She still looked uncertain.

Beast boy couldn't help but smile; she looked really cute, which wasn't a word one could generally associate with Raven. "Come on, even if it's like 'you _actually_ make me sick'."

A light smile touched her lips and she looked away.

The changeling gasped, "That's it isn't it?"

"No!" Raven immediately replied, "Well, not _exactly_."

Beast boy's eyes were perfect circles, reflecting a mixture of curiosity, anxiety and guilt.

Raven sighed exasperatedly. "See? I haven't even told you yet and you look like a puppy that got kicked out."

"Sorry." He replied quickly, "I just, I don't wanna hurt you."

"That's probably why I shouldn't tell you."

"No!" The strength of his reply shocked the empath. "Just cos you don't tell me about something doesn't mean it's not happening!"

The empath smirked, "That's the smartest thing I've ever heard you say."

"Raven!"

"My powers only go off when you're around."

Pause.

"_What?"_

Raven couldn't look him in the eye. "I-I don't know why. Things only explode, when you're around. A-and it's weird, because you don't annoy me as much as you used to, and…" She trailed off. For once the girl had no idea what to say.

Best boy felt slightly hurt. "Should I just… not hang around you?"

"Please don't." Beast boy jumped at her response. Raven sounded small and timorous and not like her usual self at all. "I don't want to lose you because of my powers; I-I care about you too much, and…" She broke off, her eyes widening in realization, then fear.

The green boy rested his head on his hands and tried to catch her eye but she was intentionally avoiding his gaze. "Raven? Look at me."

The empath raised her head to meet his eyes. She was attempting to put her emotionless mask back on, but she failed miserably.

Beast boy kissed her gently, not drawing away quickly, but not prolonging the kiss either. Raven was shocked for a moment before kissing him back, allowing her feelings for him to be shown rather than spoken.

When they did break apart they both smiled, their foreheads resting together. "I love you too." Said Beast boy. He was always good at realizing what she _didn't _say.

**a.n. All I want for Christmas is a review! From you, my readers! You wouldn't neglect someone at Christmas would you? Bloody Scrooge's.**


End file.
